


[Spider-Man] X-23 vs Peter: Bedroom Battle

by Umbrelloid



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, huge cock, x-23 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: A short, hardcore sex scene featuring two superhuman hotties. 'Nuff said.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	[Spider-Man] X-23 vs Peter: Bedroom Battle

X-23 groaned as Peter bit her neck, pressing her firmly against the bedroom wall. Dipping into the love hotel had been an exhilarating experience, but now they were here, the possibilities were endless. Laying her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him back and glared deep into his eyes.

“Are we just going to make out, or are you gonna fuck me?”

“Someone’s eager,” Peter said with a grin, trailing his hands slowly down X-23’s sides onto her wide, jutting hips, his fingertips resting on the thick curves of her asscheeks. Her chest was heaving magnificently with deep, gasping breaths, the swells of her nipples all too visible through the fabric of her shirt. Peter wondered if superheroines ever wore bras. Grasping big handfuls of her ass, he pulled her towards him, letting her feel his fat, throbbing boner pressing on her groin through their pants – and then he took her hand and guided it to the swell. X-23 squeezed his cock tightly, growling a low note of desire as Peter stepped slowly backwards, guiding her toward the bed. “If you’re so thirsty, you’d better take off my pants.”

As Peter sat, X-23 knelt – and rolled her mouth slowly over his bulge. He gasped, watching her plump, pink lips squish over the heft of his enormous, coiled-up cock, her eyes never leaving his. At last she clasped his zipper between her teeth and tugged it downwards, allowing his cockbulge to surge outwards in his boxers. Her eyes lit up when she saw his gigantic girth straining inside his underwear, throbbing powerfully against her lips and nose. “Fuck,” she hissed, and hooked her fingers in his boxers’ waistband. She hesitated, savouring the tension of the moment, and then tugged the waistband downwards.

Peter’s cock sprang free in a torrent of meat, wobbling out into the air and SLAPPing down onto X-23’s face, a bulky, sweaty monster oozing fat beads of precum onto the superheroine’s face. She groaned happily, leaning further forwards, basking in the sensation of Peter’s dick throbbing against her. The look of pure satisfaction on her face made Peter shudder with delight, and he ran a hand through her hair as she nuzzled his massive cock, making it stand slowly up into the air. She ran her lips up and down his urethral ridge, kissing his cock affectionately while guiding his balls out of his underwear with one hand. As the huge, swollen globes spilled out one by one, X-23’s affections deepened: Peter felt her teeth brushing his sensitive shaft, her lips forming tight vacuums before popping off of his meat. When she finally reached his tip, she kissed it gently, pursing her plump lips outwards in a slurping seal before leaning forth and engulfing his cockhead in her mouth.

“Mmmph…” X-23 closed her eyes tightly, fists clenching by her sides as she stuffed herself with dick. She bobbed up and down, up and down, making sure he was completely hard and drenched in her drool before breaking the seal and licking off his cock. “Ahn. Now, then…”

Peter leaned back as X-23 mounted him, planting her hands on his chest while her thick ass rose high above his cock. She opened her pants, and Peter felt her soft, hairless pussy kiss his tip, stroking slow circles around his cockhead while he gasped for precious air. She leaned in and kissed him, and he threw an arm around her back as they made out, tongues swirling between their mouths… At the same time, X-23’s hips descended, pushing him into her inch by slow inch. Peter tensed up, amazed by the degree of pleasure rushing through his system. He spurted a thick rope of precum inside her as she started to bounce her hips, riding him slowly but firmly.

“Mmn…puah…!” She broke their kiss at last, stretching ropes of drool between their panting lips, grinning evilly at him. “Time to face the music, spider-boy. I’m gonna ride you all night long.”

Peter wasn’t prepared for what came next. X-23 RAMMED her hips down, swallowing half of his cock in a single plunge and then thrusting violently. She fucked him with vicious blows, grunting and groaning each time he struck her cervix, her expression becoming increasingly frayed as the pleasure got to her. She talked a big game, but within moments of spearing herself on that cock, she was panting with her tongue outside her mouth, her hair lying in wet strands over her face… Peter grinned and grasped X-23’s shoulders – and, in one firm tug, he rolled her over onto her back.

“W-Wait,” she hissed, not ready to be bred by the superhuman. As he pulled her legs up to her shoulders in a mating press, she started to shake her head – but then Peter began to storm her cunt with vicious thrusts, brutalising her pussy without mercy or restraint. She howled in bliss as he pumped her, making her bubblebutt jiggle and her huge tits bounce up to her chin. They were still mostly clothed, but Peter tugged at X-23’s shirt as he pumped, lifting it up over her breasts to reveal them in all their jiggly glory. The moment they sprang free, he buried his face between them, kissing and sucking and biting, making her tip her head back and gnaw her bottom lip. “Hnngh!”

SLAP, SLAP, CLAP, SLAP, CLAP! Peter ploughed her cunt with no end in sight, thrusting like a machine; with X-23, he didn’t need to worry about holding back on the super-strength, and each thrust made the bedframe creak dangerously. He wondered what this sounded like in the adjacent rooms: the other guests would probably think they were filming a porno. X-23’S asscheeks clapped together each time Peter’s hips fell, and her tits smacked each time they rose. He leaned into her warmth, sucking her nipple while he pounded her into oblivion, making her eyes roll back in their sockets and her tongue spill out to her chin. She had never felt anything like this before: her toes curled in the air as Peter pounded her deepest depths, bulging her belly around his girth, making her sweat until her entire body shone.

Before X-23 could get used to this position, Peter turned her onto her side, lifting her left leg over his shoulder without ever slowing his thrusts. She gurgled in bliss, holding her hair with one hand and her raised leg with the other, panting noisily as Peter’ giant dick appeared and disappeared into her tight, sopping pussy. Her super-powered core muscles squeezed his dick, wringing it, massaging ever inch of his veiny fuckhammer while he gasped and grunted over her. Her tits flopped against the air, one half-pinned beneath her ribs while the other slid wetly over it, bouncing back and forth, at a frantic rate. But being fucked on her side was only a transition period: Peter lifted her leg over his head and turned her all the way onto all fours, tucking her huge tits between her biceps and thrusting her asscheeks up toward his pelvis while he rampaged in her womb, breeding her harder and faster than she’d ever been bred before.

“Fuck!” X-23 cried. “You’re too…ngh…too fucking big! Don’t you dare stop!”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Peter grunted, and leaned over her with his hands on her hips as he pounded her cunt without mercy. Their hips collided in super-powered strikes, vaporising the sweat on her asscheeks in miniature clouds. His balls slapped against X-23’s thighs with every thrust, and she could feel the weight in his testicles, the sheer volume of the load he would soon blast into her. She thrust her hips up even higher: she needed it so badly that her body instinctively begged for it, desperate to receive a giant dousing of Peter’s seed directly in her fertile womb! She bit the bedsheets and groaned pitifully, so lost in her bliss that she didn’t even consider the consequences. Peter, for his part, couldn’t hope to hold back: she’d told him not to stop, but he was already past the point of no return, and when that first bolt of searing pleasure hit him in the brain, warning of the orgasm to come, he thundered on ahead without regret. “Fuck!”

Peter exploded in her womb, pumping rope after thick rope of hyper-potent spunk into X-23’s womb. She squirmed on his cock, croaking in her own orgasm, her teeth grinding as she shuddered and squirted all over his cock. Peter smacked her asscheeks as he flooded her, making her belly swell slightly outwards around the sheer volume of jizz blasted into her. “Hnngh…” She gazed at the far wall, out of her mind with pleasure, unable to believe the sensations rolling through her body. “T-Too big…”

-

Afterwards, Peter sprawled back on the bed, legs spread wide, while X-23 lay between them on her front. She buried her face in his balls, stroking his shaft with one hand, lathering his monstrous package in kisses. When she finally raised her eyes to his, peering around his bulky cock, her lips curled into a naughty grin.

“So…when will you be ready to keep going?”

“Keep going?” asked Peter, and winced when X-23 kissed his cock, making him throb powerfully.

“You said you’d fuck me all night, right? I’m holding you to that.”

“O-Oh.” Peter’s face flushed red. “Then…just give me a few minutes, okay? Then I’ll blow your mind.”

X-23 laughed prettily. “I’ll hold you to that, too.”


End file.
